1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die clamp mechanism for removably mounting dies on a stationary board and a movable board of an injection-molding machine, and more particularly, to a motor-operated die clamp mechanism capable of producing a great clamping force even with use of small-output motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection-molding machine, dies are mounted on a stationary board and a movable board by the so-called "direct fastening" or "click fastening." In the former case, each die is fastened to its corresponding board, stationary or movable, by screwing mounting bolts into tapped holes which are formed in the stationary or movable board so as to be in alignment with mounting holes of the die. In the latter case, on the other hand, clamp plates, which are attached individually to the stationary and movable boards for movement, are driven toward the dies by manual operation or by means of a hydraulic mechanism, and a mold base of each die and clicks of its corresponding clamp plate are pressed against one another for engagement, thereby fastening the dies to the stationary and movable boards.
In the case of a motor-operated die injection-molding machine in which a mold clamp mechanism, injection mechanism, etc. are driven by means of motors, however, a die clamp mechanism should preferably be driven also by means of motors. Thus, when hydraulically driving a die clamp mechanism of a click-fastening type in a conventional manner, a hydraulic mechanism must be provided only for die mounting, resulting in poor economy.